shambleprojectfandomcom-20200213-history
Charon
WARNING! THIS PAGE HAS SHAMBLE PROJECT SPOILERS! DON'T VIEW UNLESS ADVISED. " My memories, they're just broken fragments of the past. Even the new ones we just made.. " Charon is one of the main characters in Shamble Project and is an amnesiac with no special body part. To many members of the Shamble Support Society, he is nothing more than a "dud". He is one of the possible love interests in Shamble Project. Backstory In the beginning of Shamble Project, a lot of Charon's memories had been fragmented and taken away from him by Thanatos in the events before Shamble Project. When experimenting with his powers, Thanatos decided to test the capabilities of soul manipulation and necromancy. Thanatos kidnapped a bystander and used his body as a shell for several souls. The goal was to see how many souls could enter a mortal without killing them in the process. When the process began, Charon's body began to undergo the Corruption Process. The process almost killed him due to the nightmares and shocks that were part of the process. Thanatos managed to nurse Charon's body and keep it alive for the sake of preserving a mortal form while still having the power of multiple souls. In the end of it all, his plan succeeded. Charon was said to have many powers and was considered to be far more powerful than Thanatos. This fact was proven when Thanatos feared him briefly due to the fact that Charon is the only Shamble who was capable of having multiple glowing body parts. This made him incredibly unstable and dangerous. Charon was responsible for the first few kidnappings and killings across Provincia. As Charon created more souls from the deaths of others, he eventually became curious and went to purgatory by himself without permission. There he discovered one of the treasures of Purgatory and stole it under Thanatos' nose. Before he could even use it, Thanatos announced that he had no use for Charon. Claiming he found a much more suitable partner than Charon. Charon became incredibly angered by this and fought with Thanatos, but lost in the process due to Thanatos' great power and manipulation of death. He went unconcious after a while due to fatigue and possibly through Thanatos' magic. While he was down, his memories were wiped and all of the Corrupted energy left his body. Thanatos thought this would end up silently killing the boy within moments. He threw Charon's body into an abandoned hotel basement and left without him. Little did he know that Charon had survived the drainage and awakened with no memories. Only with a stopwatch served as a memento. Personality wip Powers Charon's powers come from the stopwatch he carries around. Involvement in Shamble Project. wip. Skillset Trivia * Originally, Charon was supposed to be Calamity. A feline who was madly in love with Pandemonium but was only using him as a source to obtain power. Calamity was dropped from the project for personal reasons. * Charon's skills come from many different references. Such as Sakuya Izayoi from Touhou Project's "Sakuya's Special Stopwatch" and Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure's "The World." This hints JaspersBlackburn is a fan of Touhou Project and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. * Charon's eye is hinted to be completely ripped off, assumingly from his reign with Thanatos. But this is never confirmed, only hinted. * His favorite sweets are cupcakes, according to Nyx. Category:Cast Category:Shambles